


Obviously, Santa's a wizard

by kaitlia777



Category: Tin Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Obviously, Santa's a wizard

"…and then the three wise men visited Jesus after his birth and brought him gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh…."

"Stop, stop," Cain said, holding up a hand to stall DG's rambling telling of the holiday traditions of the Other Side. "So, what does this Santa fellow have to do with… Jesus?"

"Well, he is based on St. Nicholas."

This little nugget of information didn't help much and Cain sighed. "All right. I get Santa. Obviously, he was a very kind wizard. But why would wise men bring a baby frankincense and myrrh? It just doesn't make sense?"

"It's a story Cain, just go with it…wait till I get to Easter and the resurrection."

"What doesn't make sense about a ressurection?"

"I'm never gonna understand this place, am I?"

"Give it time, Princess. Give it time."


End file.
